Project Summary/Abstract - User Training and Outreach The User Training and Outreach component of the ALS-ENABLE Resource ensures that users have the training and information to incorporate ALS-ENABLE technologies directly and immediately into their research efforts. This is accomplished through individual and broad-based training of users on the operations and best practices of data collection at ALS-ENABLE beamlines. While direct interactions are emphasized, a host of online materials are provided to help researchers succeed in their goals. Workshops and seminars will train large groups at once and our unique ?reverse? synchrotron trip provides training at the NIH user's home institution. Outreach activities are a key component of informing the scientific community of the capabilities, availability, and modes of access to the ALS-ENABLE Resource. We will publish results, present ALS- ENABLE specific materials at scientific meetings, and host seminars and workshops on Resource technologies. Specific efforts will be made to engage and recruit projects from scientists that may not use structural biology as their main technique. A robust web presence will support these efforts and provide access to all beamine manuals, training materials, scientific highlights, and descriptions of the technologies available through the different ALS-ENABLE Cores. Eventually, the ALS-ENABLE web site will provide one-stop access and guidance through the ALS General User proposal process through integration with ALS-Hub system.